From the Beginning
by virtualApocalypse
Summary: Hiccup had every right to be filled with anxiety, it was even expected. But after looking back on fond memories he realizes that he shouldn't be nervous, because this is how it's supposed to be.


Hiccup let out the anxious breath he had been holding. Currently he was seated on a brown velvet couch, which was more for the aesthetic of the room than for actual comfort. But at this point he didn't care if he was sitting on a plank of wood or a plush throne, his stomach was in too many knots to focus on anything but his thoughts.

The brunet plopped his head into his hands as he stared blankly at the dirty grey carpet beneath his feet. He _needed_ to calm down. There was no way he could step a singular foot out of this room if he couldn't pull himself together. He shouldn't be nervous, there was nothing to be nervous about, _Except Jack's out there waiting, probably all calm and confident and I can't even stand up my knees are shaking so bad. Pathetic._

The thought hadn't been able to penetrate his mind before now, being held at bay by his excitement and blissful glee, but now, with only anxiety and paralyzing fear in it's wake it got through.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Hiccup roughly ruffled his hair, trying to displace the thought before it began to fester into something he couldn't push away. He had to think calming thoughts, that was the only way he was going to be able to go through with this.

Closing his eyes he took a slow deep breath and pictured things that made him calm. Toothless, working on cars, his friends - wait they're also out there, what if he makes a fool out of himself? They'll _see_ and - no. _Breathe_. His mother's perfume, sketching, Jack.

Raising his head he blankly looked at the wall ahead on him. Jack. He's the reason Hiccup's even here. Why we went through all this. Why he even set this whole thing in motion in the first place. However, the Jack out there was the reason for his nerves, though most of the time he's the one who makes everything better. Like when they first met.

* * *

When Hiccup was a baby his mother stayed home to take care of him, but as he grew older he didn't need such constant attention. So, the summer before he started kindergarten his mother would drop him off at a daycare center while she got back to working a regular job. Suffice to say, Hiccup hated the idea.

He didn't want to be separated from his mother, which meant that when he was dropped off he was pried from her pants kicking and screaming. When it was obvious that his mother was gone and wasn't immediately coming back for him he claimed a secluded corner from the other kids. He curled up and silently cried.

His quiet sniffles were cut off by the empty suction of a juice box. Looking over his knees that acted like a barrier he saw another boy who had to have been around his own age. The blue-eyed stranger in front of him was trying to get all he could out of the very crumpled box, and when he deemed the carton thoroughly empty he grabbed another out of his hoodie pocket and thrust it toward the bundle that was Hiccup. "Juice box?"

Hesitantly, Hiccup looked at the grape juice, almost expecting it to explode in his face. As the seconds went by and he continued to just stare at it the blue eyed boy seemed to adopt an awkward expression as he shuffled his feet. When the box didn't spontaneously combust Hiccup deemed it safe.

After a sniffle and wiping his sleeve across his nose he slowly grabbed the box from the other brunet boy. "Thanks." He quietly said, immediately bringing the juice closer and clutching it like a life-line, quickly looking at his knees.

Shyly glancing up at the stranger through his eyelashes he saw a happy grin on the boys face, his smile so wide it couldn't possibly be any bigger.

It came as a surprise to Hiccup when the other boy went and sat next to him, but instead of the same closed off body language that he had himself, the stranger kept his feet wide open in front of him. The way that the blue-eyed boy was sitting, with his shoes leisurely swaying back and forth without a care was inviting. It made Hiccup want to talk to this boy, when a few minutes ago he just wanted to be by himself.

Hiccup wanted to know this boy.

After sitting down he kept his gaze ahead, saving Hiccup some humility from his red blotchy face and the tear tracks that were still visible. "I'm Jack."

"Hiccup." With some reservation he revealed his own name, expecting the usual response of either a laugh or an incredulous 'really?'. Instead, neither came. Jack treated his name like he would have anyone else's, a casual nod that he had heard them.

As the shock was still working it's way through Hiccup Jack continued. "I didn't cry when I first came here, wanna know why?" It wasn't said in a superior way, he wasn't trying to make Hiccup feel bad about crying, it was just stated as a fact.

The curled up brunet wiped away the trails that his tears had made and asked, "Why?"

Jack turned to face Hiccup with a grin on his face, "The snacks." A furrow placed itself on his face, and with that Jack gladly elaborated, "You see the snack table over there?" He pointed to the other side of the room where most of the other kids were lingering, and once he got a nod from the green-eyed boy he continued. "Everyone is only supposed to get one juice box, but if the girl looks away while she hands them out you can grab another one and she won't notice. It's even better when they hand out cookies."

A conspiratory smirk had settled onto Jack's face as he finished his explanation and nudged Hiccup with his elbow, "And now that you're here you can help me, it'll be so much easier with a friend."

For the first time since Hiccup had gotten there he lowered his knees, and smiled.

* * *

Hiccup had a tender smile after recalling that distant memory. It was the first time that he had made an actual friend, not like the less then fun play dates his mother had taken him to. No, this was a real friendship, one that lasted for life; that anchored two boys together.

For a brief second he pondered on the thought of where he would be now without Jack, but it just seemed like he would have had a lonely life if he wasn't right there beside him. Hiccup came to the conclusion that his life would be boring and lackluster, no vibrancy at all if Jack wasn't a part of it. He brought joy and fun wherever he went, and it was incredibly infectious. Yes, _this_ is why he shouldn't be nervous.

The brunet braced his hands on his knees and stood up from the uncomfortable couch. He was much calmer now, there were still some Terrible Terrors running rampant in his stomach, but it lessened to the point of normalcy that would be expected given the situation.

With his nerves settled Hiccup was almost ready to proceed as planned, he just had to make sure he was presentable. He had looked fine before he had his mini freak out, and now that he peered into the full length mirror he saw his hair was far more messy than usual. He ran his calloused hands through his hair in an attempt to tame the wild tresses back into their semi-tidy state.

The mere action of doing so brought affection bubbling up in Hiccup's chest.

* * *

They were supposed to be studying. Finals were coming up in a few weeks and if they wanted to get a decent mark they needed to put in the effort, which only one of them seemed to do.

The two boys were currently in Jack's bedroom, the owner was sprawled on his bed as he lied on his back and sent Hiccup text messages. The recipient of the texts was sitting on the floor with his back braced against the bed, with an eyeroll he put his phone down and turned to look at the currently white-haired boy. "Seriously, Jack?" An incredulous eyebrow was raised as the brunet saw his best friend type out a response and look expectantly at him.

Hiccup's phone buzzed.

Not even deigning to look at his phone he said, "C'mon Jack, stop stalling. We should really get to work."

His best friend let out a loud groan as he flung his arm down onto the bed, his phone bouncing onto the floor. "But Hiccup, it's so boring." He pleadingly looked at his friend, hoping that they could do anything else besides studying.

"And I find it thrilling," came the deadpan reply. "I don't want to study anymore then you do," the expression on Jack's face showed he didn't quite believe Hiccup. "I don't. But we need to study if we want to pass our exams, remember last year? You barely got a passing grade, you can't afford to _not_ study."

The blue-eyed boy let out a sigh, not able to deny what Hiccup said. "Fine." Jack resigned himself to his fate and flopped over onto his stomach so his could go through his notes - well, mostly Hiccup's notes.

The brunet turned back around so he could face his own books to study, his back once again facing his friend. Some studying was able to take place for approximately twenty minutes before Jack got antsy. Hiccup was once again pulled from his notes when something hit the back of his head. The first time he had ignored it, then the second and third, finally he turned around and glared at Jack who was poised to throw another small paper ball.

"Stop that." Jack lowered the wad of paper as Hiccup kept staring at him, but didn't resume studying. Hiccup put his arm on the bed and looked over the papers that were in front of Jack, they were fanned out messily. "Have you even done anything?"

Jack didn't answer the question, instead he reached out and put his fingers in Hiccup's bangs and brushed it back, leaving his hand there. "People keep saying you need a haircut."

"My hair has nothing to do with studying." Hiccup's face was slightly heating up with Jack's intent stare on him. He was starting to feel more embarrassed the longer his best friend kept gazing at him with tender eyes. Hiccup wanted to turn away, if only to stop his embarrassment from showing, but he also wanted to keep looking at Jack.

He'd had a crush on his best friend for years, with his comforting and confident blue eyes. His happy and carefree personally, it was like a drug for Hiccup. He had never said anything to Jack about his feelings, because if he was repulsed by them then the brunet would have to go cold turkey; it would surely kill him. So he kept quiet.

Again, Jack dismissed what Hiccup said and continued, "But I like your hair like this."

Without his hair to hide behind Hiccup's blush was obviously apparent, a few strands fell through Jack's fingers, but not enough to make a difference.

The green-eyed boy was at a loss for words for a few moments, "Uh, thanks."

A small smile formed on Jack's lips, he was still on his stomach as he slightly shuffled his body closer. His hand was still tangled in Hiccup's hair as he slowly moved it to the nape of his neck and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

His brain was short-circuiting once he processed the question, he didn't have the capability to form words. Hiccup parted his lips to try and form coherent words but nothing came out. He was afraid that if he waited to regain control over his vocal cords to give a response that Jack would pull away, so he settled for a simple nod.

Hiccup's heart was beating loudly in his head, he couldn't hear anything over the noise, not his own breathing or the sound of the sheets when Jack leaned towards him. For a moment their breath mingled together and he could feel the breath lightly waft against his face, a second later Jack's lips were pressed against his own.

The brunet would swear that time had stopped, because his heart didn't beat for a few seconds. He was elated, kissing Jack had always only been a dream, one that he thought would never stray from his mind. But here he was. Hiccup brought his own hand up and caressed the pale boy's smooth cheek in his palm, needing to touch something tangible to prove to himself that this was actually _happening._

The kiss ended too soon for his liking, but he couldn't complain because his fantasy came true. So, when the two pulled away they kept their hands in place and they stared at each other over the short distance, this close Hiccup could see Jack's eyes sparkling as he gave a shy smile that he returned.

It was hard to focus on studying after that.

* * *

His reflection was staring back at him, smiling. That was definitely one of his favorite memories, less than a handful were ranked higher; Hiccup had a feeling that today would be at the top of the list.

The brunet smoothed down the front of his black suit jacket as a knock sounded at the door, the person promptly letting themselves in. The reflection of the intruder was visible in the mirror, and before Hiccup could turn around to address them they placed their hands on both of his shoulders and said, "I'm proud of you son."

He tensed for a few moments before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax. He looked at his father's face in the mirror, "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick paused before adding, "She'd be proud of you too."

The vast man needn't specify who he was referring to, Hiccup knew; his mother. He felt the heat behind his eyes, warning him of the threat of tears as quiet enveloped the room and the two shared a father-son moment together.

Stoick spoke up to dispel the silence before it entered awkward territory. "Here, I'll fix your tie." Hiccup blinked back the unshed tears as he turned around to face his father, who straightened out the slightly bunched up silk green fabric. Trying to keep a light air, but ultimately failing to hide the weight behind it the bearded man asked, "You ready?"

Much calmer than he was before, he nodded, "Yeah."

Hiccup was led out of the room and down the hall, they had passed by a couple of empty rooms that had previously been occupied by people preparing for the event, all of which were now in their positions. They both stopped at the corner where the halls intersected into a T, and from there he could hear people whispering around the corner who were excited for the ceremony to start. He'd give many things just to peer around the corner and lay his eyes on that mop of bleached-white hair. However, he knew he had to control himself, after all, it's said to be bad luck.

So, he stayed put and was straining to hear a wisp of Jack's voice in the adjacent hallway, to calm his nerves which were steadily rising. He didn't get a chance to hear Jack before music started to play, and Hiccup had to fend off tears again. The song that played was Thedas Love Theme, and as it always did, it reminded him of his mother. He was so grateful to Jack for picking this song, because even though Hiccup's mother couldn't be there physically, she was still present.

As the music kept playing Stoick was peering around the corner, waiting for their turn to proceed. Hiccup's heart was beating so fast by the time their turn came up and he had to loop arms with his father. They were the last ones to go, and he really didn't want to mess this up.

They walked across the now empty carpeted hall, and when they reached the opened double doors they were assaulted by flashing lights. The two paused in the doorway as people took their picture, and while they were halted Hiccup looked ahead and locked his eyes on Jack.

Hiccup couldn't breath. Jack was breath-taking.

He was wearing a white suit that matched his hair, paired with an icy blue tie that was the same color as his eyes. His joyful expression was positively beaming and Hiccup couldn't look away as Jack stood at the alter. Waiting for him.

Hiccup kicked himself for ever having any doubts about this.

.

* * *

It was chilly outside as a light breeze was blowing the falling snowflakes around. With the moon present it lit up the ice covered lake like a mirror while it sat within the grove of leafless trees.

Hiccup was standing a few feet from the edge of the frozen water bundled up in a thick winter jacket and scarf, his face was wind bitten as he stared across the lake, little clusters of snow dancing across the surface.

He was calm as he fiddled with the object in his left coat pocket, constantly making sure that it was still there. Despite the bitterness of the cold he felt warmth radiating from his core, which was keeping the chill at bay.

The snow continued to whirl around him, landing in his hair and melting on his face as he heard the crunch of snow beneath boots. He didn't need to turn around to see who caused it, he knew who it was, he had asked them here after all.

The sound got louder the closer the person got until they were standing right beside each other. They stood in a companionable silence for a while, just listening to the whisper of the winds around them and enjoying each other's presence.

The silence was broken by the new comer who spoke quietly, as if not to disturb the tranquility of the scene. "Are you alright?"

He wasn't too surprised by the question, he had just asked Jack to meet him here out of nowhere, which was normally out of character for him. Hiccup just didn't want to put it off, in case he started second guessing himself and lost his nerve. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, for calling you here so late."

"Don't worry about it, this is the best time to be here anyway." Jack looked up at the full moon overhead, a smile crossing his face.

A few more moments passed and the breeze began to slow down, the previously enthusiastic twirling from the snowflakes turning into an intimate dance. It matched the mood that encompassed the two men by the lake.

Hiccup still hadn't looked at Jack when he said, "Remember the first time we came here as kids?"

A chuckle escaped the white haired man's lips, "Of course I do, you fell into the water and we had to leave."

"I didn't fall, you pushed me." Hiccup rolled his eyes and felt the amusement coming from Jack. "And it was autumn, the water was cold; but before that, we played for hours in the leaves."

"Our parents sure were mad when we got home." The two shared fond smiles at the memory.

A far off look settled in Hiccup's green eyes, "They told us it was too dangerous to play here, but we always came back." A few seconds passed as he added, "I can't count how many hours we spent here."

Jack held his hand out and watched as the little snow stars landed on his palm before they dissolved. "The first time we skated here was a disaster."

"I had never skated before, and my balance was never the best." The brunet remembered the day clearly, his rear hurt just thinking about it.

"You kept pulling me down with you when you fell."

Turning to Jack for the first time since he arrived he said, "That didn't stop you from skating with me every year after."

A tender smile was on Jack's face as he looked at Hiccup, "It didn't."

He grabbed Jack's left hand with his right and lead him out onto the thick ice. There was no threat of it breaking, so Hiccup focused on not slipping, luckily the layer of snow provided some traction. "We've had a lot of dates here too, each better than the last."

Once the two of them reached the center of the frozen lake they stopped, the moon their only witness. Jack slipped slightly when they came to a halt, his hands going to Hiccup's shoulders who in turn grabbed his waist to help steady him.

They both smiled at each other and kept their hands where they were as Hiccup said, "Some couples have a song that reminds them of each other, or they have pet names. For us, it's this lake. We always come back here, just like we always come back to each other whenever we fight. Sure, we can't stand each other sometimes, but it's never enough to keep us away." Hiccup lifted one of his hands and lovingly cradled Jack's cheek, "Nothing will keep me away from you."

Jack tangled one of his hands in the hair at the nape of Hiccup's neck and put the other overtop of the one already on his cheek, he leaned his head into his boyfriend's touch as he continued. "This lake will eventually thaw and freeze again next year, it's a cycle that can't be broken no matter how many years pass. It will indefinitely continue without an end, just like my love for you.

"Without you beside me all these years I wouldn't have turned out the same way that I have. There would have been a lack of joy, liveliness, of _fun_ , without you." Hiccup slowly took his hands off of Jack's cheek and waist reluctantly, he put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the velvet box. "We've known each other a long time, first as friends, then as boyfriends, and I don't want that to end anytime soon.

"But I do want it to change," despite the cold Hiccup could feel his face heat up. This was it. "I'm so in love with you Jack, and I want everyone to know it. I want to tell you that I love you every night before we go to sleep, and every morning when we wake up. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Hiccup took a deep breath and pulled the box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid, Jack's eyes widened. "I love you so much Jack, will you marry me?"

The tension only had a second to swallow them before Jack hugged Hiccup and kissed him with as much passion as he could convey. The kiss was brief, but all of their emotions were poured into it.

Jack pulled back with one of the biggest smiles that Hiccup had ever seen on him, "Yes."

* * *

Hiccup ignored the flashing lights, all of his attention was on Jack. Beautiful, magnificent Jack. It felt like minutes that they stood there, just staring at each other but was really only a handful of seconds.

There was a tug on his arm, his father signalling him that they were to continue. Hiccup didn't look away from Jack as they continued down the aisle, the occasional flower petal succumbing to his shoes. When the two of them made it to the front Stoick let go of Hiccup's arm, gave his shoulder a firm pat, and sat down.

The brunet continued the short journey to the altar, stepping onto a small raised platform. When he was finally in front of his soon-to-be-husband he immediately clutched the pale hands in his own. Jack gave him a loving smile and squeezed back. Hiccup took reassurance from the hand holding, he wasn't the only one who was nervous; Jack's hands were slightly sweaty too.

The officiant began reading about love and life and connecting it to their lives together. Hiccup tuned most of it out, he had already heard the speech when they did the trial run of the ceremony, instead he focused on Jack. He admired the twinkle in his blue eyes, the quirk of his lips, and the extremely pale freckles over the bridge of his nose.

Eventually, the time came for them to declare their vows. Hiccup repeated the words that the wedding official said first, any sense of nervousness was gone. This felt right, he was supposed to be here, with Jack, and let everyone in attendance know much much he loved this man.

Jack recited the vow after Hiccup, who noticed the little pool of water at the base of those icy eyes midway through. As the last line was said tears began the slowly fall from Jack's eyes, but it was juxtaposed by the elated smile on his face.

Hiccup lifted both of his hands to Jack's face, wiping away the tear streaks that trailed down his face. As he was doing so the officiant said they could now kiss each other to finalize their vows. The brunet brought his face closer to Jack's, his hands still on his face as the latter wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist. They both leaned in and kissed their husband.

This was how it was supposed to be, from the beginning.


End file.
